In Death May We Part
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: One Shot - Prompt! Voldemort looked in to the eyes of his enemy and wondered what happened to the sickeningly light boy he had met last year. "There is a saying from the Muggle world: 'Until death do we part'. Usually, it's used to show love from one to another. But with us, we really will only part in death." Just like his eyes, Harry's voice was broken as he spoke. CharacterDeath


_**A/N: Hello lovely ladies and gentlemen. This is a rather spontaneous one shot, not like my usual work at all, that came to me when I had an idea and prompts from Salazar's Serpent and for that – this is dedicated to them!**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K and the idea belongs to Salazar's Serpent.**_

_**Warnings: Fighting and Character death.**_

_**In Death May We Part;**_

The noise of the battle surrounded his senses. The blasts from spells cast seemed to reverberate against the inside of his skull marring with Bellatrix Lestrange's crazy cackle, the smell of smoke and blood lingered in the air as the spells connected with their targets and the taste of death so close to him; just like always. None of that mattered to Harry currently. He was there to fight, not for himself, but for Sirius, it was always for Sirius. Harry had held on to his sanity, held on to his pathetic life because he had Sirius, he had someone that was there solely for him and that meant the world to him. He nimbly dodges the spell sent by Rabastan Lestrange and blasted him back with a flick of his wand, Sirius flashed him a grin as he sent a hurling hex at Malfoy sr. The blond aristocrat flicked up a shield and returned fire, but it soared passed the Black Lord with no consequence, Harry shot a disarmer, catching Malfoy unaware and he lost his wand. Sirius took over, freezing the death eater with a silent spell and he followed it with an underarm curse blasting him back.

"On to the next on, Pup?" Sirius eyes were alight with the heat of the battle, and he had never seemed more alive to Harry than at that point. Harry returned the smirk,

"After you,"

They darted off, throwing spells at the darkly cloaked figures, not caring if their spells were as 'dark' or as 'evil' as the ones they were cursing, they were protecting those they loved, and for that they would show no mercy. Harry caught sight of Neville and saw the other teen take a hit and went to help. Harry threw a blasting hex at the floor just as a Death Eater went to curse the fallen teen, sending him flying through the air landing a good distance away. Unfortunately, his hex was a bit too powerful and Neville was pushed with it, the boy was unharmed, but the prophecy, which was in his hand, fell to the floor and smashed. Because of the noise, no one could clearly hear what it said, but one line that Harry did catch was: _either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives._ It was a line that sealed his fate, he always knew, deep down, that it would come to this.

"Are you alright, Neville?" Harry asked, his voice soft as he hoisted up the other Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I couldn't shield in time." Neville apologised, shamefaced.

"It's fine, you're alright, that's what matters." Harry told him, "Think you can cast from here, anything goes, Nev."

"I can do that," He agreed, sitting on the stone steps, his face setting in to a hard mask, "Anything goes."

Harry nodded and turned back to the fight, his eyes automatically found Sirius and his breath caught. His godfather was in an intense battle with his deranged cousin and it didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon. Harry headed in their direction, cursing any death eater that tried to stop him, he felt the feeling of death surround him when he approached the veil. He was watching them fight with narrowed eyes, they were matched perfectly, astonishingly so, and Harry couldn't predict the outcome, his attention was diverted when a death eater drew him in to a duel. He was forced to turn away as to properly fight, it was intense, his head was starting to ache and Harry knew that _he_ was close, Voldemort was at least in the ministry and by the feeling of his scar, the man was heading this way. Harry sent an overpowered Reducto at his opponents arm and followed it with a _Bombarda_ to the ground beneath his feet. His eyes caught a flash of light and his entire body froze as the light connected with Sirius' chest and sent him spiralling backwards and in to the veil, his face still lit with a manic grin as he disappeared.

Everything seemed to stop.

He could see the battle, but it didn't seem real anymore. He couldn't hear anything, despite the bangs and flashes flying around him and eyes seemed only to take in the spot where his godfather, the last member of his family had just stood. Harry didn't even react when his scar flared to life, alerting him that Voldemort was now in the death chamber, the only thing he could focus on was the fact that Sirius was gone.

He was gone.

Dead.

Harry was alone.

It was like someone had kicked started his brain. He could hear again, not everything, but one single thing that ignited his anger like nothing else ever had.

Bellatrix was laughing.

"I killed Sirius Black." She laughed, high and piercing. "I killed Sirius Black."

It was like a red haze coated his vision, nothing mattered, nothing would ever matter, because Sirius Black was dead; and she killed him. Harry turned towards her, his entire attention focused solely on the only female inner circle death eater and his eyes narrowed as everything slowed in motion. Her wild curly hair bounced around her and she danced on the spot in which Sirius was lost, her heavy lidded eyed filled with an insane glint and her full lips curled up in to a smug smirk.

"I killed Sirius Black." She sang, her voice taking on her famous mocking baby lilt, "Is ickle Potter mad at Bella?"

Harry didn't even think, it was instinctual and instantaneous, he pointed his wand at Bellatrix and said two words.

"_Avada Kedavra_," The sickly green light shot from his wand and towards Bellatrix. The woman's eyes widened and her face, only moments ago filled with mocking and glee, went slack with terror as the light struck her in the chest. The battle all around him stopped as he uttered the dreaded killing curse, it was like neither side could believe Harry Potter, Golden boy, had just killed someone. The din, broken by a raw, fury filled scream of rage as Bellatrix' body fell lifelessly to the ground, and a malevolent wave of magic washed over him as the Dark Lord apperated to his best and loyal's body. The battle was forgotten as all eyes turned to the platform where the two mortal enemies stood facing each other, wands trained on each ones heart.

"You'll pay for that, Potter." Voldemort snarled, his bloody red eyes glaring and his magic storming around him. Harry didn't respond to the threat, his dull green eyes gazing up at the killer of his parents completely broken.

They were the eyes of a dead man.

The killing curse flew from Voldemort's wand at a rapid pace, it was at such speed that everyone was sure it would strike its target, but Harry merely sidestepped it like it was a stunner and took a few steps forward towards his enemy. Voldemort's eyes narrowed in to dangerous slits and the killing curse was thrown again, Harry ducked under it and moved closer to the now apocalyptic Dark Lord. The killing curses were flung at the boy saviour repeatedly, a ray of other nasty curses joined them but not one of them struck as Harry duck, dodged and side-stepped them all. When they were a mere foot apart, Harry's hand snapped forward and struck Voldemort of the wrist knocking his wand to the floor. They stared at each other silently, no one around them daring to more or speak as the magic in the room, from both of them, reached stifling levels. The Dark Lord stared in the broken eyes of his nemesis and wondered what had happened to the sickeningly light boy that he had met a year ago, this teen was so different, dark, inky actually, but it was like there was nothing in him; he was a shell.

"You know," Harry had finally spoken, but just like his eyes, his voice was broken, "There is a saying from the Muggle world: 'Until death do we part'. Usually, it is used to show love from one to another. But with us, we really will only part in death. And one of us must die. I will be the one." Harry freely admitted that he was going to die and Voldemort's eyes widened, but Harry wasn't finished, "But if I am going to die, they we will finished this like we started; together." Harry lunged at the Dark Lord, tackling him and they fell. Back they went, in slow motion, falling together, backwards. And they fell in to the Archway of Death.

Harry Potter smiled, closing his eyes for the last time finally in peace.

**That's it! I know its short, but it came to me in a prompt and I hope I did the idea justice! Please let me know what you think!**

**Jess***


End file.
